Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution
The Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution, or the Religious Revolution, the Multicultural Movement, or the Multicultural Revolution, or the Freedom of Religion Movement, is a Chawosaurian Revolution of Campaigns and Social Movements that Religious Minorities demanded to worship and belief freely, openly and legally, the Religious Peoples can't do those legally because it's illegal in Chawosauria under Section 126 to worship and belief. This Revolution is widely opposed by both society and government and Chawosauria is an Atheist and Secular Society, and oppose Multiculturalism, World Religion, Freedom of Religion, Freedom of Speech, Freedom of Assembly, Freedom of Press and more. The Chawosaurians have pressured the revolution with vile and widespread prejudice, phobias, and hate crimes, however, there were many shootings, massacres, hate crimes, hate speeches, and insults from the Chawosaurian People who oppose Multiculturalism and Religious Freedom, and from the Chawosaurian Multicultural Activists, non-violent protests, parades and propaganda. When Orlando, Florida had a horrible shooting, Islamophobia and other Anti-Religious Phobias increased significantly and on June to July of 2016, the Chawosaurians passed a resolution to prevent Religious People from being accepted by society. In 2015, the Multicultural Movement sued the Chawosaurian Government in the Chawosaurian Supreme Court, but in 2017, the Movement lost in a Decisive Defeat due to widespread fear of Religious Extremism taking place in the Human World. The Ruling of Mhasalkar struck the Religious Community so hard it woke them to reality that Chawosauria is so strongly unwilling to accept Multiculturalism in their society, not only that, Chawosauria is fearful in anger of the Multicultural Revolution because of the September 11 Attacks, the Orlando Attacks, the Crusades, the War on Terror and any conflict in history over Religion. Overview The Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution is all, a revolution, a movement, and a campaign, it's seeking to change the prejudice society against religious people and their faiths and repeal and strike down all Discriminatory Chawosaurian Laws and Policies, including a law that is criminalizing their religions and cultures, Section 126 of the Chawosaurian Penal Code, the biggest difficulties is when Religious People face bad discrimination and they are in poverty because Chawosaurian Society refused to serve them. As Hatred, Prejudices, Phobias and Criminal Violence are so widespread so fast across Chawosauria, there was nothing the Chawosaurian Multicultural Activists can do to protect themselves and the revolution promised to use non-violence to continue their movement, even though some of the activists are skeptical. The Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution is very concernful and controversial, as more Anti-Multicultural Protesters are using violence to chase off the Multicultural Activists away, the Chawosaurian Government is very supportive to the Anti-Multicultural Violence. Background Chawosauria criminalizes Religion and Cultural under a strict and most treasured law, the Section 126 of the Chawosaurian Penal Code, the law was and is abusive and prejudice, and it's causing a widespread of prejudice and phobia against religious communities, a poll that from the Chawosaurian Civilians hold that 98-100% of Chawosaurians hold unfavorable views on Religion. On August 21, 2015, the Chawosaurian Government began questioning over the issue of religious freedom, but before August 21, 2015, Discrimination, Hate Crimes and Prejudice and Phobia, dominated and ruled Chawosauria, the Chawosaurian Government reported that 98 Chawosaurians are infected with the Christianity Disease and History The Fight over Religious Freedom starts with the Rise of the Orthodox Tsardom that has became a big deal to Chawosauria because they lost their own strongholds in Eurasia and Africa because they have been abusive due to the Chawosaurian Revolution caused by the Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt in 2011. The Religious Community's fight for Religious Freedom began since Timothy's rise of power in the 1930s to 1970s. Timothy Max Roosevelt spend 5 decades receiving Global Power for himself only over Chawosauria. Key Results Nothing in this part Goals and Methods The Goal of the Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution is to liberate the Religious People from a Discriminatory Society and the methods of the Religious Liberty Movement is police brutality, protests, parades, hate crimes, kidnappings, murder cases, many mission kidnapped children and mass rapes and violence. Chawosaurian Society The Chawosaurian Society has been more Anti-Religious and more prejudice and phobic towards Religious People, however, when it comes to society, Punching and Kicking of Religious People, Assassinations of Religious Leaders, Kidnapping and Murdering of Children of Religious People, Exposed Religious People are fired, expelled, discharged, and arrested, lost their homes, custody, forced therapies and more. Chawosaurian Cyber Hack Interference On July 4, 2017, the Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions has been hacked by a Hacker named Wizard, Wizard stole information and shared it with the Chawosaurian Intelligence Community. The BWRST was alarmed and concerned with the Cyber Hacks by Wizard, on July 5, 2017, another Chawosaurian Hacker, Dragon, cyber hacked the Organization and found religious affilations of members of the organization to give to the Chawosaurian Government to tarnish them and get them arrested. Koslevickro Snowflake . The First Emperor to record the first Chawosaurian Society of Multiculturalism between Chawalliankalitanism and the Ancient Egyptian Religion.]] See also * Religious Freedom in Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Civil War Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Progressivism